


完美拍档

by Nothingyyy



Category: Bruce Wayen - Fandom, Bruce/Clark - Fandom, Clark Kent - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Superman/Batman (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 锤基，蝙超，受雇于莱克斯卢瑟的洛基，克拉克两人来调查布鲁斯和索尔秘密的军火交易。一个智商担当一个武力担当一个只想着怎么完成任务拿到钱一个只想着怎么坑队友





	完美拍档

"嘿，小心着儿，我的咖啡，差点儿都洒了。"Loki把手臂抬了抬，冲Clark抱怨了一句。小拇指翘着，转身坐在凳子上翘着二郎腿，中长的头发被梳理的整整齐齐的，裤筒笔直，可以看得出前一天晚上仔细熨斗过，腕上的手表看值不菲，左边耳朵上紫色的耳钉还闪着光。

"行行行，你怎么不自己搬这么重的东西。"Clark擦擦额头的汗，不满的抱怨，身上的格子衬衫都湿透了，黑色边框的眼睛也被糊了一片，Clark直接用衣服下摆粗糙的擦擦眼镜，"你说你一个钢铁直男，天天把自己打扮的像花孔雀一样，还戴个紫色耳钉，娘里娘气的。"

"你懂什么，没见过世面的，在这个行当，Gay才混的开，那些女人拍大尺度写真的时候才能自然一点儿。知道摄影师对自己的身体没什么想法，才能把真实的一面显露出来。"Loki拍拍袖口，得意的说道。

"哟，你还真把自己当摄影师了？"Clark笑着调侃道，两颗虎牙露了出来，眼神满是笑意。

"如果我都不相信自己是个摄影师，那别人一眼就能拆穿我的谎言。圆谎最好的方法不是一个接一个的撒谎，而是，把谎言变成事实。"Loki站起来把咖啡放在桌子上，微微贴近Clark的脸，嘴角勾起了一个弧度。

"你会有反应吗？"Clark脸微微一红问到。

"什么反应？"Loki一时间竟然没听懂。

"就是，就是，拍大尺度写真的时候，会对女模特有反应吗？"对两性知识极度匮乏的Clark只能借助Loki来了解一点儿。

"拜托，我又不是什么垃圾都收，模特好看全靠后期，皮肤暗沉，满脸雀斑，还有痘痘，看着都没胃口好吗！"Loki做了一个嫌弃的鬼脸，"好了，亲爱的助手，我们该开工了。"

"对对对，就是这样，美极了。"Loki一边咔嚓咔嚓挪动着位置拍照，一边嘴里赞叹模特的美貌。台上的模特状态很好，闪光灯照着Clark眼睛疼，可能真的像Loki说的吧，Gay天生对女人更有亲和力。

"嗨，Mr Wayen。"Loki看到了来视察工作的Bruce，赶紧站起来，不动声色的把连接器放在一边，手伸进口袋里，打开了贴在裤兜里的窃听器，"久仰久仰。"标准的商业笑容，一个简单的握手，连接器就粘在了Bruce袖口内侧的扣子里，手伸到背后向Clark做了一个OK的手势。

Clark知道该自己了，只要自己离这个所谓哥谭宝贝儿Bruce足够进，就有机会把他手机里的信息全部下载出来，运气好的话还能顺便安上一个窃听器。

"呃，那个Mr Wayen?"Clark气势汹汹的鼓足勇气走过去，你能行的，不要怯场，天啊，不要这时候，Clark觉得自己手心里都是汗，糟糕了，Bruce好像没有听到自己的声音，再次酝酿了一下自己洪厚的嗓音，"Mr Wayen，"真正发出来的声音却像蚊子叫，Clark你怎么可以这么怂，Clark心里不断给自己打气，却站在来来往往的模特中间犹犹豫豫不敢过去，该死，这种工作不是一般都是Loki去做吗？。

Bruce早就看到了那个想和自己搭讪又不敢的小可爱，故意把头扭到了一边，想和哥谭首富攀上关系可没那么容易，他晃晃手里的酒杯，喝了一口杯子里的红酒，嗯，味道不错。虽然他长得实在符合自己的胃口，不过，就是欲擒故纵，才能欲罢不能。

"Wayen? "Clark垂着头都快放弃了，Loki不知道什么时候突然绕到了他身后，挪到不引人注意的地方，照着Clark那个圆滚滚的屁股踹了一脚，"走你的吧。"

Clark重心不稳的向前面跌了过去，在一众人的惊呼当中猛的抓住了Bruce两条钢条一样的胳膊，眼镜蹭到了他胸膛上不知道摔在了哪里，双腿一软直接半跪到了地上。

一瞬间不适应光线的Clark在Bruce奶子上摸了好几把找自己的眼镜，嘴里着着急急的念叨"我的眼镜，眼镜，对不起对不起。"

"先生，我来帮你找你的眼镜。"

一个低沉浑厚的声音突然在Clark耳边响起，简直就像是上帝的声音，"哦，谢谢谢谢。"

"不过可以请你把手从我胸上移开吗？"Bruce尴尬的说。

我，ClarkKent，第1274次发誓要和Loki散伙儿。

被扶起来之前Clark还记得给韦恩的后背上贴了一个窃听器，想想自己还真是敬业。

"嗨，伙计，这是怎么了？"Thor刚进门就发现里面乱成一团，咔嚓一声不知道什么东西碎在了自己脚下，迷迷糊糊的低头一看，原来是一副黑框眼睛。

Loki从人群中一眼就看到了那个穿着整整齐齐的的金发傻大个了，和资料描述不太一致啊，不是应该不修边幅，满头金毛，胡子拉碴的吗？虽然心里疑惑，不过这人倒是做了件好事，眼镜碎掉了，这下有机会让Clark接近韦恩了，这个Thor看起来，还不错，"你好，Loki，贵公司新任的摄影师，负责广告拍摄，平面模特拍摄之类的。"

"Thor，韦恩企业的合伙人。"Thor看了看这个长的非常好看的人，极其简单的介绍了自己。

"不介意的话，可以一起吃个午餐吗？"Loki单刀直入，直接发出了邀请，这个Thor，看起来是个喜欢干脆的人，不过看起来是个直男，这样也好，省了很多麻烦。

"哦?为什么？"Thor双手抱在胸前，饶有兴味的看着眼前这个漂亮的男人，以自己纵横Gay圈多年的经验判断，这人绝对是Gay，还是个0，不过这么主动的，还是很少见。

"吃饭还需要理由吗？"Loki微微偏头，微笑了一下，"顺便而已，如果你不方便的话——。"

"我没有不方便，那地点你定。"自己算是这个Loki的猎物吗？Thor打断了Loki的话，不动声色的想。


End file.
